Swan Song
by Evangeline Lajeunesse
Summary: A retelling of 5x22 in the style of a novel, the way Chuck would have written it. Insight into a lot of characters, and a lot of moments in the episode. Oneshot


On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville - a blue two-door Caprice.

There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car - no, the most important _object_ - in pretty much the whole universe.

She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile.

After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins.

And here's where it ends.

The boys are waiting for the final battle, but not the final battle that the universe expected, the Angels, God, they all were waiting for Lucifer and Michael to finish it on the battle field. But the brothers…well, they had a different plan. They had the rings, those were really what they needed. The keys to the devil's cage, and they had the incantation, the enochian to open it.

_Bvtmon...Tabges...Babalon_

Detroit. The devil was in Detroit. So the boys and their angel, and the closest thing they had ever really had to a father all had to make sure that Sam was ready for this. You see, in order to get Lucifer back in his cage, Sam would have to let Lucifer use him. Make him his vessel, and Sam would have to pray that he was strong enough to fight when it came down to it.

The blood helped. Demon blood. Painstakingly gathered by Sam and Castiel and set aside for Sam to drink before he saw Lucifer. It made him stronger, hopefully strong enough to fight the devil inside his head. After all, the whole world hung in the balance.

It took quite a drive to get there, after all they hadn't exactly been close. Cas passed out in the backseat, and Sam riding shotgun. It felt almost like old times, almost peaceful enough that they could forget what had to happen. But Sam knew he had to tell Dean what was on his mind, what had been on his mind for quite a while. A promise he needed to hear from Dean.

_You got to promise not to try to bring me back._

Dean protested that, as Sam had expected him to, so he brought up his second point, the rest of the promise.

_You go find Lisa. You pray to god she's dumb enough to take you in, and you - you have barbecues and go to football games. You go live some normal, apple-pie life, Dean. Promise me._

Unfortunately, it couldn't stay like that forever, not peaceful, not for Dean and Sam. When they got to the Devil's place, Sam knew that he wouldn't be able to put it off for much longer, he had his tearful goodbyes, Bobby was first.

_I'll see ya around, kid._

_See ya around. _

There is a tearful hug, one that can't possibly encompass everything that Sam feels for Bobby, nor Bobby's love for Sam. This was the man who showed him everything, the man who bragged on their accomplishments, the man who 'adopted two boys and they grew up great. They grew up heroes.' The man who showed him it wasn't just Dean. The man who never judged him, not for a second.

Bobby had tears gathering in his eyes, this was one of his boys, one of his heroes, leaving him far too young. As hunters happened to do. He wasn't ready to lose Sam, anymore than he was ready to lose Dean. But a lecture wasn't what Sam needed from him right now, Sam needed his support, his advice, his trust. But most of all, he needed to know that Bobby would always love him, and always be there for him. 

_He gets in... You fight him tooth and nail, you understand? Keep swingin'. Don't give an inch._

_Yes, sir._

Castiel was next, despite their rocky start, the boy with the demon blood and god's chosen angel were friends. It had been tentative at first, awkward glances, attempts at small talk, but now they were closer, friendly chats, understanding that could only come from a person who knew what you were going through. Cas never cringed away from him while he was drinking the blood, and he knew that this was what had to happen. This was what they had to do.

_Take care of these guys, okay?_Sam asks him, fully expecting a lie

_That's not possible. _Castiel's response was almost predictable. He never did have the most comforting nature. He didn't understand humans, but that was okay, after all, it was what made him…Cas.

_Then humor me. _Sam's voice is tense

_Oh. I was supposed to lie._, Sam nods, he knows that he won't come back from this and so Castiel acquiesces_ Uh... Sure. They'll be fine._

His smile isn't convincing, and the angel is such a terrible liar that it is actually kind of funny to Sam, or at least it would be…if it weren't for the circumstances.

_Just - just stop... talking. _Sam asks him, a smile quirking his lips for a second before it falters, he turns to face Dean, the open trunk of the impala housing the four jugs of demon blood he and Castiel had collected.

Sam looks from them to Dean and asks one last favor of his brother.

_You mind not watching this?_

Dean walks away as Sam drinks the blood. He feels the strength that it always gives him flowing through him, but with it he is reminded of the pains of the last few months. Ruby, Dean, The message Dean left along with the one he REALLY left, His detox, Bobby and Dean seeing him through. He would rather not drink it, erase all of his progress, but it was to save Dean, and Bobby, and the world.

Sam wiped his mouth on his sleeve, unheeding of a small bit of blood that still clung to his lower lip as he strode past Dean.

_Okay. Let's go._

Sam's voice is terse and his breath is tight. But he feels ready to fight. He and Dean storm into the Devil's den, not putting up much of a fight as they were dragged before Lucifer, The devil staring out the window, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face them.

_Hey guys, So nice of you to drop in._

The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The Legos that Dean shoved into the vents - to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em are the things that make the car theirs - really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive.

The words spoken between them are fairly commonplace, the Devil might even go so far as to say he was bored, until he heard the words that he had waited for over his entire existence.

_I wanna say Yes._

Lucifer didn't know what he had been expecting to come out of Sam Winchester's mouth, but it certainly wasn't that little gem. Yes. That was a word that was music to his ears. The acceptance he had been waiting for from his true vessel. It would be a lie if he said he hadn't come to care for Sam along the way, he wanted Sam happy, it was a shame that Sam didn't see that. And of course his acceptance came with conditions.

_Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back_

Lucifer knew they had the rings, had sensed them the moment the boys had walked into the building and he could have been worlds away by now. But he knew he could overpower Sam, no matter how much blood the boy drank. Sam of course denied the plan to trap him in the cage, but Lucifer could tell by looking in his eyes that he was lying.

_The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect. It's okay. I'm not mad. _

Lucifer's eyes focused on Sam once again, not even brushing over Dean.

_A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you._

He was taunting Sam and he knew it, but he also knew that Sam would agree.

Sam nervously looked to Dean beside him, but brushed of the uneasy feeling that the Devil was already 12 steps ahead, and if this was chess…well, Sam knew when he was in checkmate.

_So he knows. Doesn't change anything._

_Sam_, Dean pleaded with him

_We don't have any other choice._Sam reminded him

_No. _Dean's voice was breaking, but Sam couldn't consider that as he shifted his gaze from Dean to Lucifer.

_Yes. _Sam said with conviction

Ah, there was the acceptance again. Sam was finally accepting his destiny, finally accepting Lucifer. He was in for the ride of his life, and Lucifer grinned as his true form spilled out of his borrowed vessel and into Sam.

Dean opened up the tunnel, the way into the cage. Sam called out for him and Dean helped him up. Dean told his brother to go, even though it broke his heart.

_Go now, Sammy. Now!_

Sam looks at the tunnel, and then back at Dean, he looks like he's just about to jump when suddenly…he turns around. And even though it's still Sammy's body, and still Sammy's face, Dean knows…it's not Sammy in there anymore.

The Devil turns around with a smirk, eyes leveling with Dean's.

_I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone._

Dean can hear the remorse in Lucifer's voice, a soft tone that reminds him of Sam. He can tink of times Sam has used that voice. When Dean came back from hunts with broken bones and Sam had to set them, when Sam had to leave Lisa, when his father, their father had come back. But this wasn't Sammy. Not anymore. He listened as Lucifer closed the gate, their last chance was shattered. Their last hope.

_I told you... this would always happen in Detroit._

The soft tone of Lucifer's voice was sad as well. He didn't want this to happen, no more than Dean did. This was why the angels never got close to their charges, too many thoughts about their feelings. But Lucifer had always known, he had told Sam and Dean. They had said their goodbyes, made their promises. And that was really all Lucifer could give them…he wished it was more.

Lucifer disappeared with a flutter of his wings, rolling his shoulders as he felt Sam's strength. He could hear Sam, confined to his own mind, he could only watch.

_Sam. Come on. I can feel you... scratching away in there. Look... I'll take the gag off, okay? You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here._

Lucifer looks in the mirror next to him, and he sees a fuming Sam, but beneath all the anger and all the hatred, Lucifer could see what was really in him, what Sam really felt. Fear. After all, He could feel everything that Sam did, Sam's emotions ran rampant through him, and while they did not affect him, he still knew them for what they were.

_I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out. Do you understand me?_Sam was angry, his voice showed that, the clenching and unclenching of his fists, the tight line of his jaw.

_Such anger... Young Skywalker. Who are you really angry with? Me? Or that face in the mirror? _Lucifer knew that would strike a nerve, after all it always did. No matter who it was that said it. And strike a nerve it did.

_I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?_Sam's voice was hostile now, aggressive, he was going on the offensive. Clawing at Lucifer, trying desperately to get out. To regain control.

_Not at all. I've been waiting for you... for a long, long time. Come on, Sam. You have to admit - you can feel it, right?__The exhilaration. And you know why that is? Because we're two halves made whole. M.F.E.O. (Made for each other) Literally_.

Sam tensed in the mirror, not wanting to admit that Lucifer was right, it felt right. Like he had a purpose. Like he wasn't a freak.

_This feels pretty damn far from good._ Sam denied it, of course. But Lucifer could hear Sam thinking away. Thinking how right this felt.

_I'm inside your grapefruit, Sam. You can't lie to me. I see it all - how odd you always felt, how... out of place in that... family of yours. And why shouldn't you have? They were foster care - at best. I'm your real family_.

Lucifer knew it was true, Sam knew it was true. That didn't stop the next denial from falling from his lips.

_No, that's not true_. But Sam was less confident now, denial coloring his tone, replacing the anger that he had once held.

_It is. And I know you know it. All those times you ran away, you weren't running from them. You were running towards me. This doesn't have to be a bad thing, you know. I let Dean live, didn't I? I want him to live. I'll bring your folks back, too. I want you to be happy, Sam._

And it was true. Lucifer would do all of that for him and more, if Sam would just stay with him a little bit longer, long enough to fight against Michael. Long enough to win.

_I don't want anything from you._

_Really, not even a little payback?_

Sam was confused, the fury and doubt and hatred were forming a deadly cocktail in his mind, a cocktail of sadness, of vulnerability.

_Look closely. None of these little devils look familiar to you?_

Sam looked at the circle of demons in the other room, his brow furrowing in concentration, suddenly the realization dawned.

_That's Mr. Bensman... One of my grade-school teachers._Lucifer nodded as Sam continued to glance around the room, Lucifer took pity on poor little Sam and decided to fill in the gaps for him

_And that's your friend Doug from that time in East Lansing. And Rachel... your prom date. Sam Winchester, this is your life. Azazel's gang - watching you since you were a rugrat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me too. So, what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?_

Lucifer's voice was akin to sin itself and as he glanced at Sam in the mirror he saw the fear he knew the boy was feeling reflected on Samuel's face. But he also saw anger there and the boy clenched his teeth as Lucifer strode back into the other room, and so the carnage began.

Castiel was the first to speak, once they had heard the news that spoke of earthquakes around the country.

_It's starting _Castiel's voice was quiet, almost…remorseful.

_So what do we do now? _Dean asked, his voice determined, he could still save Sammy. He knew he could.

_I suggest we imbibe copious quantities of alcohol... Just wait for the inevitable blast wave._ Dean had never heard Cas sound so hopeless, so without faith.

_I meant, how do we stop it._ He knew he sounded irritated with the angel, but he couldn't help it.

_We don't. Lucifer will meet Michael on the chosen field and the battle of Armageddon begins_. Castiel's voice was that same sad, defeated tone. All that had been done for the humans. And this was what it came down to? Destiny, Fate, well no one was asking Castiel, but if they did he would tell them that Destiny and Fate were stupid things, and if all were as it should be the brothers would be together and happy. Not possessed by the Devil, and alone. Not to mention Adam, possessed by the archangel Michael. To once again fulfill the stupid prophecy.

_Where's this chosen field? _Dean's voice was hopeful, if he knew that then maybe…

_I don't know. I'm sorry Dean, this is over._

_Bobby? _Dean's voice was quiet, he was at the point where he was showing the basest mentality, he sounded like a child at prayer, and Bobby hated to be the one to knock him down.

_There was never much hope to begin with. I don't know what to do_. Even Bobby sounded hopeless. The man who could do anything, finally faced with the one impossibility. Keeping his boys alive, and keeping them safe.

Back in the Devil's den Lucifer observed all of the destruction brought among the six demons brought before him, now laying in puddles of their own blood. It stained his hands and his face, but he didn't seem to mind. However when he saw Sam next to him, reflected in the mirror, the look of fear and disbelief in his face as he looked at the people who had betrayed him, as he looked at what he had done to them. And Lucifer smiled at Sam as Sam stared back, his face showing that he was afraid. Not of Lucifer, but of himself.

In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day - sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls...

but they were never, in fact, homeless.

Dean needed information. Hard to find information. And he figured since he had nothing to lose, he would call the prophet, the writer of the Winchester Gospels, the only person who had his and Sam's lives on tap. Chuck.

_Sam said yes, _ Dean informed him quietly, it was easy to hear just how hard it was for him to accept that detail.

_I know. I saw it. I'm just working on the pages_. Chuck's voice held sympathy for him. Chuck always saw. But he could never fix anything. He had been with the Winchesters for so long, he felt like a part of them, a part of their family. He knew they didn't necessarily feel the same, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel bad every time that one of the brothers broke a bone or lost a friend, his heart broke for them. It honestly did, but he didn't think he could be much help.

_Did you see where the title fight goes down?_Dean asked hopefully, chuck knew that Dean was hoping to release his brother. Save Sammy. That was always his agenda. Some things never changed, and Dean's love for his brother was one of those, Dean had suffered through everything with Sam, the demon blood, their father, the discovery of Sam's powers. Everything, and Chuck knew that Dean would stick with him through much more before any of them could have peace.

_The angels are keeping it top secret - very hush-hush._He could almost see Dean's shoulders slump as his last chance at saving his little brother disappeared, so Chuck hurried through the remainder of his sentence_, __But I saw it anyway. Perks of being a prophet. It's tomorrow, high noon - place called Stull Cemetery._

Dean's brow furrowed, _Stull Ceme- Wait. I know that. That's - that's an old boneyard outside of Lawrence. Why Lawrence?_

Chuck shrugged, realizing a moment too late that Dean couldn't see him. 

_I don't know. It all has to end where it started, I guess._

Dean sets out to meet Sam, to talk to him, he tells Cas and Bobby when they ask him. He knows it's not his brother in there anymore. But Sam is in there somewhere, and maybe. Just maybe. Dean can get him out.

_If you couldn't reach him here, you're certainly not gonna be able to on the battlefield._Castiel's voice was strained, almost a plead.

_Well, if we've already lost, I guess I got nothing to lose, right? _Dean's voice, full of false bravado delivered the words, but Castiel could see what they really meant, 'I'm not leaving him, not while there's a chance.' Castiel knew it was a lost cause, knew it was too far gone now. The battle would happen, all that destiny hadn't chosen was the winner. But in a few hours that wouldn't matter.

_I just want you to understand - the only thing that you're gonna see out there is Michael killing your brother._Castiel's voice held meaning beyond just what he was saying, 'don't go torture yourself Dean, it's lost, the world is lost, just leave it be.' But Dean wasn't listening to anything, reasonable or not, that was his brother, and no one would get in his way.

_Well, then I ain't gonna let him die alone._

Lucifer stood in the Cemetery, waiting for his brother, waiting for the fight, waiting for Armageddon. It seemed like waiting was a favorite pastime of his, it was all he ever did after all. He heard the flutter of wings, and turned to see Michael. It had been too long, really it had. And now that he had seen his brother again, he knew that he didn't want to fight. If Michael could just let these orders from an errant God go, then they could settle this civilly… But Michael's words all blended together.

_I'm sorry. I-I can't do that. I'm a good son, and I have my orders._Michael's voice was fearful, wistful, he wanted not to fight, he wanted to betray his great 'destiny'

_What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you._ Anger, not an original color for Michael, but there was something else there too, desperation, sadness. He wanted to be able to turn down the fight, but he couldn't.

_You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me - all of us - and you made our father leave._Well now that struck a nerve in Lucifer, Michael was still so lost, a sheep following Daddy's orders. How ironic the choice of true vessels was in Sam and Dean Winchester. The brothers reflected the plight of heaven.

_You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you._And this was always what it came to. One had to die, so that the other might live. Who it would be, well no one, not even the prophet knew that.

The two slowly circled each other, preparing to begin the fight, when a sudden arrival of a certain Impala stopped both angels in their tracks. It was Dean; of course it was Dean, demanding to talk to Sam and blaring old classic rock from the speakers.

When Castiel had thrown the Molotov cocktail at Michael and sent him up in flames, Lucifer had been rather surprised, Sam even laughed, cheering on Castiel. Lucifer's voice took on a dangerous tone as he addressed Castiel.

_Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?_

Castiel's answer was as to be expected _…No_

However, it was Lucifer's reaction that surprised them all.

_No one dicks with Michael but me_. He snapped his fingers and Castiel exploded, blood everywhere and Sam was screaming and crying inside his head.

_Sammy, can you hear me?_Dean's voice was quiet, but not the cautious tone that Lucifer had expected, he was trying to draw out Sam, well…two could play at that game. If Dean's voice was going to stir Sam up, then Lucifer was just going to have to be sure he couldn't talk.

_You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass._

And with that Lucifer threw Dean against the windshield of the Impala, it cracked on impact, and when the older hunter tried to stop him, Lucifer simply broke his neck with a twist of his wrist. Sam was screaming and raging inside him, but still unable to break free. Lucifer took great pleasure in punching Dean, less than he would have liked because of Sam's distress, but it was enough.

_Sammy? Are you in there?_

Lucifer sneered, the boy was bleeding from the mouth, surprisingly still conscious, but still calling out to his brother. Sam tried to reach for Dean of course, but Lucifer forced him back down with ease.

_Oh, he's in here, all right. And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. Every single one. We're gonna take our time._

Lucifer continued to punch Dean, fighting Sam down with every blow. He had not expected that the man would even attempt to speak again. But somewhere he found the strength.

_Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. _

Lucifer punched him twice more, Dean's blood staining his hands, Sam was of course unhappy, and anything but resigned to let this happen. But he was still far from gaining control.

_Not gonna leave you._

Dean's voice was quiet as Lucifer drew his hand back for the killing blow. Dean didn't move, didn't fight. But in the end, he didn't have to. Because in that moment, that lapse in Lucifer's concentration, Sam saw the Impala. He saw the army man that he had crammed into that ashtray. The legos that he knew were in those vents, the initials that he and Dean had carved one crisp autumn day into the car, so it would always be theirs. He saw a lot of moments. Good, Bad, and some in between, but the one thing he always saw was his brother. He remembered the empty coffee and the times that he got to drive, and all the times He had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He remembered hunts and near deaths, and actual deaths. He remembered looking at the stars, and how even though they didn't always have a place to live, they always had each other, and that was home.

_Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole_

_Bitch. Jerk._

_Well, for one, they're cassette tapes_

_Hey, no chick-flick moments._

Dean hugging him, and him hugging back.

_You see, that attitude right there? That's why I always got the extra cookie_

_I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!_

_Dude, you're not gonna poke her with a stick._

All these moments flashed through Sam's mind at once, moments that made them who they are, Sam and Dean. And it was in these moments that he found the strength to fight harder than ever before, and he took control again. Sam. Back in his own body. He looked over at Dean, and he knew this was what had to happen. He wished he had more time for Dean, more moments with him. But he hadn't, and as he took the rings from his pocket, and opened the portal to the cage. He realized that he was thankful for what he had gotten.

_Sam! It's not gonna end this way! Step back! _Michael's arrival was sudden, but not unexpected, but Sam wasn't backing down. Not this time.

_You're gonna have to make me!_ Sam's voice was surprisingly strong, a testament to his conviction, Michael supposed.

_I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny! _ Sam just shook his head and propelled himself backward into the pit, Michael caught him and tried to pull him back. And Sam saw no other choice…he pulled Michael down with him into the Cage.

Leaving Dean all alone, with nothing but the Impala and the horseman's rings to keep him company, until he heard a flutter of wings, he turned frantically to see Castiel, trench coat and all. Cas explained that God brought him back…but he didn't know why. So he would return to heaven, keep chaos at bay since Michael no longer could. Dean told Castiel that he shouldn't follow God again so easily. He knew it was harsh, but by the time he had managed to choke up an apology, Castiel was already gone.

Endings are hard.

Any chapped-ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings are impossible. You try to tie up every loose end, but you never can. The fans are always gonna bitch. There's always gonna be holes. And since it's the ending, it's all supposed to add up to something. I'm telling you, they're a raging pain in the ass.

Dean and Bobby meet again, after Cas brought Bobby back, they shake hands, they hug. But in the end, Dean gets back in the Impala and drives away.

This is the last Dean and Bobby will see of each other for a very long time. And, for the record, at this point next week, Bobby will be hunting a rugaru outside of Dayton. But not Dean. Dean didn't want Cas to save him. Every part of him, every fiber he's got, wants to die, or find a way to bring Sam back. But he isn't gonna do either. Because he made a promise.

An Apple Pie Life. That's what he promised Sammy, before his little brother had gone and saved the world. So that was what he was going to do. Find Lisa, ask her if it's too late.

When he got to her door it was late, very late, Ben was already in bed, and Lisa looked like she was getting ready to sleep herself.

She opened the door to see him, her eyes lit up and her lips stretched into a smile.

_Hey Lisa. _Dean said, his voice breaking

_Oh, thank god. Are you all right?_She was relieved, her arms winding around Dean, Dean's lips quirked into a half smile for just a moment. No where have you been, no hatred of him, just understanding, the thing that Dean needed the most at the moment.

_Yeah. Uh, if it's not too late, I... think I'd like to take you up on that beer._His voice broke at the end, tears welling up in his eyes as he realized he wanted this, he wanted it so badly, and he hadn't even known it, if it wasn't for his brother, he would never even have this chance.

_It's never too late._ Her arms wrap around him once again as she ushers him inside, hugging him o her and whispering about how it's going to be alright.

So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?

THE END


End file.
